smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:A Heroic Smurf/The Unthinkable
NOTE: This is non-canon to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is partially inspired by the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf alternate timeline story, "Papa Smurf & Mama Smurfette". The Story It was coming to the end of the first day of Spring, and all the Smurfs were feeling relieved, since Smurfette earlier admitted that she loves all her fellow Smurfs equally. Papa Smurf felt somewhat disheartened about not only being rejected by Smurfette, but also by his other daughter Wonder, who admitted that she could love him as a father. It all started when Papa Smurf resumed using Hefty's workout equipment when he got a knock on his door. He answered it and seen Wonder standing before him. "Papa Smurf! You mind if I smurf a private talk with you?" she asked. "Of course, smurf on in," Papa Smurf said, allowing her to enter his home. She sat down on a chair close to the fireplace. "What is it that you want to smurf about?" Papa Smurf asked, sitting down in a chair next to her. Wonder looked back and forth in order to make sure that no Smurf would overhear what she was about to say. She got closer to Papa Smurf and held his hands in hers. "Papa Smurf, I am very flattered by the attention you were smurfing me today. The truth is, there's no other Smurf in the village that makes me feel more in my heart than you do. I know this sounds unsmurfy because I am younger than you, but I don't really care about that or what other Smurfs think. All I know is, I love you and I will always love you!" Wonder finally said. Papa Smurf was left surprised, yet felt somewhat excited at the same time, "But, what about Hero? He loves you," he said. "I know he loves me," Wonder said. "But, my heart smurfs me that he wouldn't be able to keep me happy like you would." Papa Smurf couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And this is how I'll prove it to you," Wonder said, before giving him a kiss on the mouth, giving him a flirtatious look and leading him upstairs towards the bedroom. ... Meanwhile, Hero was busy looking for Wonder, he asked every Smurf if they had seen her, with every Smurf giving the same answer. "Where could she be?" Hero asked himself. He soon saw Hawkeye and Fergus heading towards Nikolai's Bar for a drink. "Fergus! Hawkeye!" Hero called out. "You two haven't seen Wonder have you?" "I haven't seen her, laddie," Fergus answered. "I think I seen her smurfing towards Papa Smurf's house," Hawkeye answered. "Thanks," Hero said, before heading off in that direction. He soon arrived at Papa Smurf's house and knocked on the door. "Papa Smurf?" Hero said, before knocking again. "Papa Smurf?" Soon, he could hear the sound of Wonder giggling coming from the bedroom. Hero felt his anger begin to build, so he opened the door by force and went straight up to the bedroom. What happened next was not pleasant, Hero could see Wonder's dress and undergarments, along with Papa Smurf's pants and undergarments on the floor. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SMURF IS SMURFING ON HERE?" Hero shouted, catching the two by surprise. "Hero? What are you smurfing here?" Papa Smurf asked, nervously. "What are you smurfing with her?" Hero asked, fiercely, "Hero! It's not what it looks like," Wonder said, trying to defend her actions. "YOU TWO HAVE BETRAYED ME! MY GIRLFRIEND, SMURFING WITH MY OWN FATHER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU TWO FOR THIS!" Hero shouted fiercely, in a voice that didn't sound anything like his own. "Hero! Let me explain," Papa Smurf said, before he saw Hero beginning to glow with the Power Stones aura, screaming very loudly as his glow continued to get brighter and brighter with electrical sparks surrounding him, he looked like he was ready to attack. "Hero! Please, if you calm down then I'll explain everything," Wonder said. But Hero wasn't listening, he used his energy to give Papa Smurf a beating he had never experienced before, Papa Smurf felt like he had been punched in the face a million times very fast, it was all too much for him to bear, before Hero dealt the final blow. The other Smurfs came running to Papa Smurf's house and seen what they didn't want to see, Papa Smurf's body was smoking, his face looking like a spoiled smurfburger. "Hero, what have you done?" Brainy asked. Hero wilted, as if he couldn't stand to see what had just done, he immediately had flashbacks to what he did to Jokey all those years ago. "I smurfed Papa Smurf smurfing with Wonder that I just erupted in anger...and I'm afraid that I may have killed him," he said with a big lump in his throat. Hefty pushed past Hero to examine Papa Smurf. "Papa Smurf, please, wake up... it's me, Hefty Smurf," he said, sounding very upset. But there was no response. Hero watched as Hefty picked up Papa Smurf in his arms and carried him to the village hospital. At that moment he wished that he could just disappear from the village again so that he wouldn't face the other Smurfs. The other Smurfs just looked at Hero with looks of shock, before Hefty stopped to face Hero. "As of right now, I'm the temporary village leader, and my first announcement is this: Hero Smurf, you're now officially banned from ever returning to this village. Gather your possessions and leave immediately." Hefty said. Hero lowered his head in complete shame and headed off to gather his things. ... A few days after Hero had left the village, Doctor had successfully managed to bring Papa Smurf to a complete recovery. He woke up in the hospital surrounded by his little Smurfs, bar one. "Where am I?" Papa Smurf asked. "You're in the hospital, Papa Smurf, Doctor said you'll be up and smurfing in a few days," Brainy said. "Where's Hero?" Papa Smurf asked. "You don't need to worry about him anymore, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "I have permanently exiled him from this village, he won't be a threat to us anymore." "You WHAT?" Papa Smurf asked again, not believing what Hefty said. "No need to thank me, Papa Smurf," Hefty said, sounding full of pride. "With Hero gone, we can smurf on with our lives in peace without having him around smurfing all of us." "You don't have authority to smurf those decisions, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "But, Papa Smurf, Hero almost smurfed you," Hefty said. "I for one agree to what Hefty smurfed, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I said it before and I'll say it again: Hero was a brute and will always be one, permanently exiling was the best decision to smurf." "But why would you want to keep your fellow brother away from his family?" Papa Smurf asked. "He already smurfed 100 years of his life away from us, and I don't want him to smurf another 100-odd years away from us, regardless of what he smurfed to me." Hefty and Brainy didn't like what Papa Smurf was saying, to them, it sounded like Papa Smurf had forgiven Hero, even though he almost killed him. Wonder meanwhile felt like she had to tell them the truth. Her guilt soon became too much for her to bear. "I've got something to smurf," she said. The other Smurfs turned to look at her. "What is it, Wonder?" Smurfette asked. "The reason why Hero smurfed what he smurfed was because... because..." Wonder said, struggling to get the words out. "Smurf it out!" Brainy said. "He found me and Papa Smurf... smurfing each other," Wonder said. Most of the other Smurfs looked at her in shock. "Is this true, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "Yes, I'm afraid it's true," Papa Smurf admitted. "So, now this means we have to go find him now?" Hefty asked, sounding rather annoyed. "Yes, it is," Papa Smurf said. Hefty sighed, "Alright, Smurfs! Let's get smurfing," he said, as he and the rest of the Smurfs, bar Doctor and Papa Smurf, left the hospital in order to go search for Hero. ... Sometime later, the Smurfs eventually spotted Hero standing in a clearing, holding some weird looking amulet in his hand. They saw him throw the amulet to the ground; causing a portal to appear. They ran towards him to try and stop him from jumping into it. "Hero! Hero!" the Smurfs shouted. Hero turned round and seen them. "What do you all want?" Hero asked. "Please smurf back to the village with us," one of the Smurfs said. "Why should I?" Hero asked. "Hefty exiled me, so I'm smurfing back to the only place that I'll be appreciated." "Hero, Wonder told us why you smurfed what you smurfed," another Smurf said. "She did?" Hero said, not sounding interested. "I did!" Wonder said. "I regret smurfing what I smurfed with Papa Smurf, but I love you, Hero, you're my one true love, and I don't want you to leave me." "Wonder, what you smurfed is absosmurfly unforgivable," Hero said. "I know, and I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart; I just want us to be together again," Wonder said. "Well, you can forget it!" Hero snapped. "You've got Papa Smurf! You don't need me." He soon turned to face the portal, looking like he was ready to jump into it. Wonder dropped to her knees with tears flowing down her face, "Please, Hero, I don't want you to leave me, I want you to love me, you're the only Smurf I need in my life. You complete me." she cried. Hero listened to Wonder crying, he felt his heart going out to her, knowing all too well that she regrets doing what she did, eventually a single tear dropped from his eye. He picked up the amulet and pointed it at the portal; causing it to disappear. He turned round and walked slowly towards Wonder. Wonder looked up and seen Hero offer her his hand, she took it and got up on her feet, before the two shared a very passionate kiss that looked like they didn't want to end. "I guess we need to apologize," Brainy told Hefty. "I guess," Hefty said. Eventually, Hero and Wonder had finished their kiss. Hefty approached Hero. "Look, Hero, I'm sorry for the way I smurfed, you know I didn't know the whole story until Wonder told us," Hefty said. "That's fine, Hefty," Hero answered. "I guess we'd better smurf back to the village?" Brainy suggested. "Yeah! We'd better get smurfing," Hefty said. On their way home, Hero and Wonder spoke to each other. "Well, Wonder, theirs now a huge dent in our relationship, but promise me that you won't smurf what you smurfed today with any of the other Smurfs?" Hero asked. "Oh, I promise, you'll be the only Smurf in my life that I'll love with all my heart," Wonder said. Hero smiled, as he and Wonder got closer to each other as they headed home. Category:Blog posts